


i just thought...

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fireworks, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, i tried to make it romantic and hope it came out that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith has a wish).





	i just thought...

They find an empty chair and quickly claim it before someone else does. The festival is crowded with all kinds of people from all kinds of planets, walking past them, creating a hustle and bustle of chattery and joy.

“Man, my legs will fall off soon,” Lance sighs, leaning against the chair and throwing his head back. His bones are throbbing and his feet might start to actually stinge; he and Keith have been walking non-stop since morning—not that Lance is complaining, he cherishes every moment spent with Keith.

“Same,” says Keith beside him, his voice sounding just as tired as Lance feels. But it’s the good kind of tired, like when you’re drained from energy by having too much fun, or when your stomach starts hurting from laughing too long. It makes Lance feel a little proud of himself that he could manage to tire Keith out by enjoyment and fun.

Lance hums, and a comfortable silence falls between them. Lance breathes along with Keith, exploring the exhaustion inside him, and the overflowing contentment of finally being able to take Keith out on a date—a proper date and not just walking each other back to one of their dorms or eating lunch together at the Garrison cafeteria; not that those simple, everyday dates are less wholesome, but this is so much better—more real and shaped like a  _ date _ . His hand instinctively squeezes the hippo plushie on his lap, a gift Keith had won for him, and his heart squeezes with it with fondness and something softer than anything he’s ever felt before.

Lance turns his face to look at Keith, who’s thrown his head back just like Lance had and is looking absentmindedly at the dark sky above him. His cheeks are flushed from all the walking and activities, and maybe from when he held Lance’s hand as they searched for a place to sit and rest; Lance likes to believe it’s from the latter.

“Wanna wait for fireworks?” Lance asks quietly, but loud enough so his voice won’t be lost in the noise of the festival. Keith tilts his face slightly and looks at him. “Or should we head home?”

Keith seems to consider this, probing Lance’s face like he’s trying to solve an equation. Lance sees how he bites down on his lip and chews it somewhat nervously, but he forces his eyes to stay focused on Keith’s upper face.

“I wanna see fireworks,” Keith says in the end, his words sound like a half-finished sentence, like there’s more to it and Keith’s holding himself back from saying.

“And?” Lance prompts, sitting up and leaning a little closer to Keith, invading the edge of his personal bubble. Keith looks down on his hands and stays quiet, and the interest grows stronger inside Lance’s guts. It nudges him to slide on the chair and towards Keith, crashing into his side playfully. “Keithers, is there anything else you’d like to see?”

Keith keeps his head low even when Lance throws his hand on his shoulders; he’ll never get tired of this, of having Keith as a pleasant warmth beside him, leaning into Lance like it’s become second-nature.

“No, just fireworks...and, you know,” he says, and his cheeks color red. Lance is almost too distracted and stunned by the sudden blush on Keith’s face to hear his next words. “I just thought that… you’d… you know, kiss me.”

Lance blinks.

And then his chest is burning, and his neck is burning and his face is burning. And the fire is welcomed and new and bashful.

“Oh,” Lance breathes, still taking in Keith’s words. Lance is affectionate, it’s a known fact, and he’s never been ashamed to show Keith how important he is for him, whether it’s by quick and chaste kisses on Keith’s cheeks and forehead or warm and long hugs or linked fingers that, in Lance’s honest and revoltingly sappy opinion, fit  _ perfectly  _ together.

But he’s never  _ kissed _ Keith before, mostly because he knows Keith’s not as touchy as Lance is and Lance would die if he ever made Keith feel in any way uncomfortable, and partly because, well, it’s A Kiss, he gets nervous just by thinking about kissing Keith—his chest gets tight and his heart starts running and his face heats up like it’s on fire, and he burns burn  _ burns _ .

And now Keith is  _ asking _ Lance to  _ kiss _ him.

“Oh,” Lance says again, dumbly.

And he must’ve been quiet for far too long, enough for Keith to grow nervous and uncertain of his words, for him to flinch back and shake his head frantically.

“I mean—not if—not if you don’t  _ want to _ ,” he begins to sputter words, and the loud mortification in his voice is all it takes to snap Lance out of his trance. But Lance doesn’t even have a second to say something before Keith is continuing with his word-vomit. “I just—with the firework and today being our first  _ actual _ date, I thought it would’ve been romantic and—okay, you’re just starting at me and this is so embarrassing! I should’ve known it wasn’t something you wanted! It’s all Shiro’s fault!”

Keith’s face is impossibly red once he stops talking to gulp in air, and he buries it in his hands, leaning away from Lance a little. Lance removes his arm from Keith’s shoulder, giving him the space he needs to cool down.

“Hey, no. Keith, don’t—”

“I know I shouldn’t have gone to  _ Shiro _ of all people for romantic advice,” Keith ignores him, or maybe he doesn’t even hear him, and continues to ramble with his words muffled by his hands. “God, he’s awful, what was I thinking—”

“Keith, will you let me—”

“I mean, if you wanted to kiss me you would’ve done it by now, I should’ve known—”

Lance covers Keith’s hands with his own and slides them so they’re framing his face—flushed and hot and so adorably flustered. Keith’s eyes are wide and embarrassed, his brows furrowed, creating the cutest frown on his face.

“Babe,” Lance says slowly and softly, feeling the way his lips betray him and form into an amused smile. “Stop talking and stop panicking, okay?”

Keith nods; Lance notices Keith’s hands slipping out of his hold and into his own lap, tugging at the hem of his shirt nervously. Lance wants him to be anything but nervous, so he gently starts to brush his thumb against the skin on his cheekbone. He waits until Keith’s eyes are less wide and until his shoulders are less hunched—he waits with a blooming star in his chest, with buzzing contentment under his skin, with the overwhelming surge of something extremely fond and warm and fragile, because Lance knows relationships, especially being in one, are new for Keith, and thinking about him asking advice for their kiss and seeing him trying to take a new step is—is unbelievably endearing and exhilarating in the most wonderful way.

“Don’t be embarrassed about that,” Lance says.

“I just want today to be great,” Keith mumbles.

Lance’s cheeks hurt from grinning so much and he must have the most stupid and dopey expression ever, but he doesn’t care much about that right now.

There’s a distant shout, the beginning of a countdown.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Lance whispers, inching his face closer to Keith’s, anticipation pinching at his stomach and heat settling on his cheeks like a dim flame. He sees Keith nod and feels his shaky breath against his lips, hesitant and careful.

Lance closes the distance between them and slowly places a kiss—featherlight and gentle and warm—at the corner of Keith’s mouth, not quite hitting the target. Keith’s lips part with a sigh and Lance slides his own against them until they reach the other end of Keith’s mouth. He kisses his other corner, then his chin, his jaw, and his cheeks and his eyelids and the bridge of his nose. Lance kisses everywhere but his lips, wanting Keith to be completely relaxed under his touch.

Lance kisses the tip of his nose and gently bites it, and smiles when Keith giggles and scrunches his nose in the most adorable way. Lance leans away to look at him better, runs his gaze against the pink of Keith’s cheeks and the faded laugh lines around his lips and the utter, honest bliss in his smile.

“Jus’ kiss me already,” Keith says with his eyes still closed. He sounds kind of drunk, but then again, Lance feels pretty intoxicated himself, his entire body feels lighter and almost afloat.

There’s a bang from above, and Lance kisses Keith properly.

And he thinks this is what reaching for the stars would feel like, to collect them all in one place and swim in the ocean they create. Keith stays still but completely deflates, reaching his hands up to carefully touch Lance’s jaw, his fingertips cold against the heat of Lance’s skin.

Lance leans away when his chest threatens to explode, but dives back in, now at a better angle, with his head tilted a little and his hand tangling in Keith’s strands and his breath mixing with Keith’s own—and Keith moves his lips and, even though Lance knows this is Keith’s first kiss ever, he’s got tiny fireworks shooting inside of Lance. He knows the fireworks above must be deafeningly loud, but all Lance hears are the quick breaths Keith takes when they pull apart for a mere second or the low hum stuck in Keith’s throat when Lance slides his tongue against his lip or the ruthless thudding inside his own chest, a melodic scream of joy and want and—and something much bigger and brighter than the sun itself.

They pull apart slowly, lingering at each other’s lips as if not wanting to separate them completely.

“So,” Lance whispers, breathless and a little hoarse. He peels his eyes open only slightly and almost kisses Keith senseless at the sight of scarlet cheeks and bitten-red lips that look a little glossy from the kiss. “Was this romantic enough?”

Keith licks his lips and smirk, taking Lance’s breath away with the playful curve of his mouth.

“I think you can do better,” he says, voice low enough to crawl inside Lance’s skin and set his blood on fire.

Lance hums, and leans in once again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
